Human Kind
by LilyRammsteiner
Summary: Sakura ne comprend pas ce qu'est un être humain. Elle a beau observer, analyser, écouter, elle ne comprend. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'à la moindre erreur ils la tueront, et ce, peu importe qu'elle soit coupable ou innocente.


**Human Kind**

Un corbeau s'était posé sur le parapet. Ses ailes noires frémissaient sous le vent, et ses yeux semblaient la percer avec de fines aiguilles, faisant de son corps pourrissants une passoire humaine qui ne possédait plus rien à filtrer. Le soleil, encore haut dans le ciel, lui indiqua que la journée n'était pas encore terminée. Elle tendit l'oreille, laissant le hululement d'une chouette lui caresser les tympans. Elle devait être non loin de là, peut être à dix mètres à peine, ce qui dans cette zone tenait du surréalisme.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant les derniers rayons sur sa peau sèche et sale, goutant avant la nuit la clarté du jour protecteur. Un moteur vrombit sur la route principale, elle se releva en appui sur ses coudes, prête à bondir pour fuir ; mais la moto se contenta de slalomer entre les gravats et de filer vers la banlieue Est, le seul endroit encore à peu prêt debout.

Elle posa sa main sur son coeur, le pressant dans l'espoir de le faire ralentir, mais ses battements restaient précipités, hachés, douloureux dans sa maigre cage thoracique.

 ** **"Il ne faut pas que je reste ici, le passage pourrait s'intensifier."****

Elle attrapa sa mince besace et entreprit de descendre de l'immeuble détruit où elle avait décidé de se reposer. Les escaliers étaient fragiles, éboulés pour moitié mais heureusement situés contre le dernier mur de l'édifice encore debout, si bien qu'elle pouvait s'y agripper. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un regard aux alentours et quand elle fût sure que tout était calme, elle se faufila dans les ruelles pour rejoindre le métro.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait, et il ne serait pas bien compliqué de le prouver si on venait à la soupçonner ; mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en compagnie des autres elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur -la peur, elle ne ressentait que ça-, seulement elle les trouvait stupide. Tellement que parfois elle avait envie d'éclater de rire, et il était certain qu'un geste comme celui-ci causerait sa perte.

Juste devant la bouche de la station de métro de l'ancien Futagawa, elle croisa le regard d'un cadavre. C'était un homme sans âge ni profil. Son visage était au trois quart déchiré, des lambeaux de peau tombaient en rivières rosées sur sa gorge et son abdomen. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés avec des vers, qui grignotaient son crâne. Ses yeux bleus, vides. Il portait un t-shirt gris sous une veste militaire abimée, avec un jeans bleu claire dont la jambe droite avait été perdu. Il ne semblait pas riche, surtout avec ses mains calleuses dont les ongles étaient cassés. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait tué.

Elle s'en approcha précautionneusement, vérifiant que l'assassin n'était pas resté sur place. Mais sa main était dure comme la pierre, impossible à bouger, et plus elle s'en approchait plus ses narines se gonflaient sous l'odeur nauséabonde de pourriture sèche. Elle fouilla les poches de sa veste et de son jean, mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Elle défit rapidement les lacets des boots en cuirs noirs qu'il portait et descendit au pas de course dans le souterrain.

Elle cacha sa nouvelle paire de chaussures dans sa besace et marcha sans un regard pour les squatteurs qu'elle croisa. Un gamin lui courut dans les jambes, elle tenta de l'éviter mais peine perdue, celui-ci la percuta pour mieux s'en aller avec rapidité en lui lançant un petit signe de la main. Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes avant de vérifier frénétiquement ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dérober, et elle faillit hurler de rage lorsqu'elle ne parvint pas à retrouver sa gourde.

Les tunnels de ce coin-ci étaient sombres et humides, des rats lui passaient entre les jambes et elle devait serrer les dents, mordant sa lèvre inférieur pour rester silencieuse. Arriver à une certaine distance, elle entendit les cris d'un bruyant attroupement. Elle percevait clairement le son strident des bars de fers qui s'entrechoquaient. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, dans une vingtaine de mètres se trouvait une station avec un croisement, où elle pourrait descendre dans la ville souterraine pour la nuit. Seulement, il lui fallait passer ce passage à tabac qui se déroulait devant. Au vue des insultes qu'elle comprenait, cela ne devrait pas être problématique, pour autant sa respiration resta bloquée.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre. L'habitude était en train de devenir sa pire ennemie. Autrefois, face à ce genre de scène elle aurait immédiatement fermé ses yeux et bouché de ses poings ses oreilles, mais après six ans elle ne prit même pas la peine de ralentir sa marche.  
Il y avait là ce qui ressemblait à une famille, très banale, si elle osait dire : un père, une mère, deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Autour d'eux se tenaient une bande de tout âge et de tout sexe, composée de dix huit personnes. Tous armés, tous enragés. Un homme dans la quarantaine tenait par la gorge le mari, complètement ensanglanté, autrement dit il fallait le considérer comme déjà mort. Sa femme tenait leurs enfants serrés contre elle, recroquevillée contre le mur. Avec la faible lueur disponible, elle discerna qu'ils étaient tous les trois propres, bien coiffés avec des vêtements ni troués ni tachés. Bien qu'ils aient du enlever tous leurs bijoux et enfiler les habits les plus miteux qu'ils avaient, le contraste qu'ils offraient avec leurs assaillants était sans équivoque. C'était des gens aisés, donc de parfaites cibles, les proies de cette guerre trop longue et trop conne.

Plus elle se rapprochait et plus elle captait les suppliques de la pauvre femme, complètement terrifiée qui en venait à étouffer ses gamins en ne cessant de les serrer toujours plus fort contre elle.

 ** **"Pas les enfants, pas les enfants, pitié, pas les enfants**** **,** ne s'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter. ** **"****

Connaissant les agresseurs, c'était une douce illusion, mais elle ne dit rien, et tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer vers eux elle agrippa plus fort sa besace, des fois qu'ils soient tous si en colère qu'ils ne décident de la priver de ses seuls biens.

Soudain, elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière dans l'obscurité par la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses lèvres, si bien qu'elle même pu à peine percevoir son propre cri au milieu des bruits de la horde. Elle finit par atterrir contre un torse, du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut -depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle été aussi proche de quelqu'un ?- et un second bras vint l'emprisonner au niveau de sa taille inexistante. Elle tenta de se débattre silencieusement, luttant pour échapper à l'emprise de cet inconnu qui fit naître en elle une terreur qu'elle croyait éteinte. Elle distinguait son souffle chaud, qui hérissait par à coup la peau de son épaule droite. La bouche de l'étranger près de son oreille lui murmura quelque chose :

 ** **"Tu vois le type là-bas ? C'était mon voisin, et j'ai aucune envie de finir comme lui. Alors tu vas m'aider."****

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il l'avait retourné face à lui, gardant ses doigts étalés sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, ni rien faire. Il était grand, bien plus qu'elle, et elle pouvait discerner la tension de ses muscles aiguisés, prêts à lui rompre la nuque. Elle tenta de se calmer, de contrôler les tremblements presque brutaux qui l'agitaient de sa colonne à ses orteils. A travers la main de l'homme elle aspira une grande goulée d'air, qui emplit ses poumons jusqu'à les faire déborder. Cela sembla lui plaire, puisqu'elle le sentit se détendre, diminuant la prison de sa bouche. Elle pensa un instant mordre sa main, pour courir vers l'autre bande d'abrutis. Il avait bien dit que le père de famille avec maintenant le buste détaché de ses jambes était son voisin non ? Alors c'était l'une de leur cible, et si elle se jetait sur eux effrayée, quitte à simuler un peu pour en rajouter, ils se rueraient sur lui et le tueraient, la débarrassant de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle se souvenait que tous, dans ce tunnel qui servait autrefois de transport au citadin, étaient humain. Lui aussi, il tentait de survivre, tout comme elle. Sauf que son moyen de survie, c'était elle.

 ** **"A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, on est fou amoureux,**** lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre, distillant de léger accent rocailleux. ** **"****

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. De ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, il semblait d'un noir d'encre, plus intense encore que la pénombre de l'angle du mur qui leur servait de cachette. Elle se demanda si lui pouvait discerner le vert fade de ses iris, puis conclut que c'était stupide et sans intérêt.

 ** **"On va tous les deux chez nos amis qui ont un refuge au sous sol, du côté de l'ancien quartier des yakuzas,**** continua-t-il, ses yeux toujours dans les siens. **J** ** **e m'appelle Sasuke, et si on demande tu réponds que mon nom de famille est Rammsteiner. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?**** demanda-t-il en retirant complètement sa main de son visage. ** **"****

Il avait comprimé avec une telle force ses joues qu'elle pouvait deviner la rougeur qui avait du y naître. Pour autant, elle lui répondit sans chercher plus loin.

 ** **"Sakura. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno."****

Sa voix était enrouée. Cela faisait si longtemps que ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas vibré qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient rouillées, et qu'elle les avait soudain récupérées du fond d'un grenier oublier alors qu'elles étaient en train de se décomposer lentement.

 ** **"Bien,**** se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer. **"**

Il lui attrapa le bras pour mieux faire glisser son sac de son épaule. Prise de panique, elle eut un vif mouvement de recul, mais il la retint fermement en appuyant un peu plus sur sa prise et la colla contre son torse tandis que dans son dos il examinait ses pauvres bagages. A son grand étonnement, il ne lui vola rien, remettant simplement une fois son inspection achevée la sacoche sur son épaule.

 ** **"Tu vas me garder mon porte monnaie. S'il te fouille, tu l'as trouvé sur un macchabée dans une rue quelconque, ok ? Avec ton accent, ils chercheront pas plus loin, au pire ils le piqueront. Si c'est pas le cas, t'auras peut être une récompense."****

Elle hocha la tête. Alors, il glissa sa main gauche dans sa main droite et la traina jusqu'à sortir de la pénombre. Il marchait quelques pas devant elle, ne la lâchant pas, d'une démarche assurée et confiante. Elle aperçut la femme, retenu par deux hommes boursouflés, et elle hurlait face au corps troué de balles de son fils aligné sur le mur d'en face. Ses bourreaux ne cessaient de lui dire, d'une voix de fou :

 ** **"Regarde, regarde bien, salope! C'est tout ce que vous méritez, pauvre merde! Vas-y, vas-y, chiale, ce sera bientôt ton tour."****

Ils étaient maintenant suffisamment proches pour attirer l'attention du groupe. Ceux-ci les regardèrent avec méfiance, prêt à bondir sur eux au moindre mouvement suspect, à la moindre respiration anormale, puis, voyant qu'ils ne faisaient que passer sans chercher à leur prêter vigilance et que leur allure n'était pas celle de leur proie, ils se détournèrent pour continuer leur occupation. Sakura jeta un oeil rapide dans leur direction, et elle crut étouffer lorsqu'elle vit la mère de famille fixer intensément son inconnu, marchant toujours le visage fermé rivé droit devant lui. Il était son voisin, bien sure qu'elle le reconnaissait, bien sure qu'elle n'allait pas passer à côté d'un détail pareil ! Elle devait croire qu'il était sa seule chance, son dernier espoir. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Et si la bande s'en rendait compte ? Ils seraient perdus. Tous les deux. Elle aurait beau leur expliquer, ils la débiteraient en petits morceaux quand même aussi. Mais Sasuke conservait un air indifférent, et l'espoir perdit peu à peu de sa lueur chez la misérable femme. Elle baissa la tête, se laissant aller contre ses tortionnaires, se répandant dans l'attente de sa fin.

Ils finirent par arriver à la station, entiers. Le néon qui clignotait l'éblouit, et les quelques personnes qui vivotaient là lui donnèrent la nausée. On entendait plus les autres cinglés, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Sasuke ne lui avait pas lâché la main, il semblait même décidé à rester avec elle. Ils dépassèrent la station et continuèrent leur descente jusqu'à la ville souterraine.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de bar à criminelles, même si le terme semblait aujourd'hui désigner l'ensemble de l'humanité. Il poussa la porte et l'entraina à sa suite. Elle n'avait pas décrocher un mot depuis leur conversation dans le tunnel, lui non plus. Ils dépassèrent le comptoir sous le regard en biais du gérant et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce à l'arrière, mal éclairée mais à l'abri des quelques autres clients de l'établissement. Elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à sa portée, laissant l'autre à Sasuke. Sur la troisième, bancale et couverte d'échardes apparentes, il posa ses pieds pour mieux étendre ses jambes. Elle souffla un grand coup.

 ** **"Bon, je suis vivante. Et maintenant ? p**** ensa-t-elle. **"**

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, et pour une fois, elle n'empêcha pas son rire de passer ses lèvres. Elle l'expulsa pendant une dizaine de minutes, par à coup, reprenant son souffle de temps en temps pour mieux repartir de plus belle. Sasuke ne dit rien, c'est à peine s'il sembla s'intéresser à elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmer, elle l'entendit lui demander :

 ** **"Ca va mieux ?****

 ** **\- Oui,**** soupira-t-elle, avant d'enchaîner immédiatement : ****et maintenant ?****

 ** **\- Maintenant ? On boit un coup."****

Sur ce, il se leva pour rejoindre la salle et en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bouteilles de saké. Il les déposa sur la table, et d'un hochement d'épaule ajouta :

 ** **"Plus de verre."****

Elle en prit une qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. L'alcool dévala son oesophage en la brulant, pour autant elle trouvait que c'était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde.

 ** **"Cet endroit est sure ?**** L'interrogea-t-elle.

 ** **\- Oui. Je connais le gérant.****

 ** **\- Et lui, il te connait ? Il sait ce que tu es ?****

 ** **\- Ne sois pas stupide,**** souffla-t-il. ****Je suis capable de payer, et je dois être le seul. Seulement, il est comme les autres, il veut du fric, alors il croit qu'il peut se servir de moi comme d'une poule aux oeufs d'or, et moi j'ai besoin d'un endroit où crécher. Comme quoi, l'argent continu de dicter sa loi, qu'ils aient détruit les places boursières et les banques, les compagnies d'assurances et massacré les patrons."****

Elle ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

 ** **"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?**** finit-elle par murmurer après quelques gorgées.

 ** **\- Rien. Que veux-tu que je fasse de toi ?****

 ** **\- Alors je peux partir ?"****

Elle n'avait pas oublié la force de sa poigne, la dureté de ses muscles. A sa dernière question, il grimaça.

 ** **"Je préférerais que tu restes avec moi."****

Il avala rapidement le fond de sa bouteille en penchant extrêmement sa tête en arrière et déposa sa bouteille sur la petite table incrustée de graisse qui les séparait.

 ** **"Ecoute, j'ai besoin qu'on ne me remarque pas, et j'aurais beau me déguisé en lépreux on continuera à me fixer. Toi, t'as rien. Et ne dis pas le contraire, inutile qu'on se fatigue à se mentir maintenant.****

 ** **\- Hors de question qu'on s'entraide. Tu me ferais tuer.****

 ** **\- Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu mourras de toute façon. T'as une pomme rancie et pas d'eau. Pas de lieu où dormir. Pas de but. Alors qu'elle différence si tu restes avec moi et qu'effectivement tu venais à te faire butter par ma faute ?**** démontra-t-il. ****A ton visage contrit, je vois que nous avons un accord."****

Elle tenta de ravaler ses doutes, ses craintes, et elle se souvint que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre, personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Ca n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été le cas : sa mère l'avait abandonné sur les marches d'un monastère et elle avait grandit là-bas, entre de moines bouddhistes soient aigrit soient résignés, qui lorsque la guerre avait éclaté, s'étaient réfugiés dans des prières stupides et inutiles, la laissant là, abandonnée encore une fois. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu, jamais rien désiré. Elle avait parfois pensé qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Pourtant, elle continuait à lutter pour vivre. La mort possédait ce pouvoir de terreur sur tout un chacun, même les plus désespérés.

 ** **"C'est quoi, ton vrai nom ?**** le questionna-t-elle. **"**

Il lui jeta un regard torve, avant de passer l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

 ** **"Uchiwa,**** lâcha-t-il, presque résigné. ****Je suis un Uchiwa. Enfin, carrément l'héritier Uchiwa. Mon père était le patron du groupe."****

Elle le regarda sans le voir. Un Uchiwa ? C'était pire que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer, si tant est qu'elle est eut une imagination. Elle se revoyait encore devant le petit écran que les moines l'autorisaient à regarder une fois par semaine, admirant les belles publicités que le groupe diffusait à chaque pause, vantant les mérites d'une technologie toujours plus poussée dans le respect de l'homme et de l'écosystème si près de disjoncter à la veille du nouveau siècle de 2100. Devant sa glace, elle reproduisait toute seule pour s'amuser le sourire de Fugaku Uchiwa, qui à la fin disait toujours : ****"un jour notre monde nous remerciera"****. Arrogance. Connerie.

Puis le pétage de plomb débuté à New York s'était propagé. Les gens issues des milieux les plus bas, lassés de ce système injuste et de ce monde qui les rabaissait, s'étaient enhardis à prendre le pouvoir par la force, puisque leurs voix ne portaient pas. Des guerres civiles avaient éclos partout sur la terre, comme les bourgeons au printemps. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, le conflit était mondialisé, mais loin d'être maitrisé. Dans chaque pays, de multiples chefs d'états successifs avaient été massacrés sur l'autel de la justice aveugle, et un véritable lynchage contre ceux qui possédait ce que les autres n'avaient pas a alors débuté.

Et elle en était là, en ce mois d'août 2099, à chercher à survivre le plus loin possible de tous les autres abrutis, attendant que ça passe. Mais cela faisait déjà six ans. Que restait-il à espérer ?

 ** **"Tu ne dis rien. A toi non plus ça ne te plait pas,**** lança-t-il sur un ton qu'elle trouva étonnement sarcastique.

 ** **\- Tu devrais continuer à te faire appeler Rammsteiner, je pense."****

Il se mit à sourire. Là, elle le trouva beau. Elle n'avait encore jamais pensé qu'il puisse l'être, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise pour autant. Elle aurait voulu croire que lui aussi la trouvait belle lorsqu'elle lui rendit son sourire, mais c'était comme rêver d'une nuit sans bombe ou alarme, sans sirène ou coup de feu. Elle n'avait pas pu se laver depuis dix jours, une mince couche de crasse brune s'était donc déposée sur sa peau translucide, et ses cheveux qu'elle avait teint en rose après avoir découvert une boîte de teinture dans une poubelle de Shibuya avait durci. Tout ça sans parler de sa silhouette rachitique, même si elle était fière de posséder encore assez de graisse pour avoir des seins et un vague dessin de hanche.

 ** **"J'aimerais dormir,**** finit-elle par demander après avoir laisser un bâillement étendre sa mâchoire carrée. **"**

Il se leva et lui prit à nouveau la main, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'à une sorte de cabane un peu à l'écart du bar, au fond d'une cour bétonnée. Les toiles de taules qui constituaient les murs s'entrechoquaient au moindre coup de vent, et quelques traces de rouille s'étaient déposées sur les draps roses passés du petit matelas qui pourrissait dans un coin.

Sasuke récupéra une bassine d'eau de pluie à l'extérieur et lui intima de se laver. Elle se déshabilla et fut contrainte de se servir d'un morceau de serpillière pour ôter sa saleté, et elle laissa Sasuke lui nettoyer le dos. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle renversa la bassine sur elle, nue près de la cabane au fond de la cour. Elle sentit l'eau, étonnement non acide se mettre à perler dans son dos, ses cheveux coupés au carré coller à sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lui vint en tête une comptine que les moines lui avaient apprise quand elle était petite. Elle la fredonna du bout des lèvres, comme si elle murmurait un secret au vent, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit et la saveur des mots enfantins dans sa bouche. Sasuke vint l'arrêter en l'enveloppant dans le drap du lit avant de la ramener à l'intérieur. Elle dut remettre ses sous vêtements malpropres, et avant de se coucher elle essaya les boots du mort de l'entrée de métro de Futagawa. Elles étaient trop grandes, mais bien plus confortable que les baskets qu'elle utilisait depuis six mois. Elle sourit pour elle-même, délassant précautionneusement sa trouvaille. En s'allongeant à côté de Sasuke, Sakura trouva le sommeil instantanément, et un rêve heureux vint même la visité.

* * *

Elle commença par entendre le tonnerre. Elle ne sursauta pas. Une bourrasque souffla jusqu'à elle, le vent fit voleter le mince tissu qui la couvrait. La fraîcheur lui ôta un frisson. Puis, les bruits alentours vinrent résonner dans ses oreilles. Des voix se répondaient, des conversations se dessinaient. La rue dans laquelle ils étaient venus s'abriter quelques heures tenait pour réputation sa forte concentration de population, et quoi de mieux qu'une meule de foin pour cacher une aiguille ?

Elle papillonna faiblement des paupières, avant de laisser la lumière criarde d'une ampoule nue lui dessiner l'endroit où elle s'était assoupie. Elle reconnue le mur miteux qui les cachait des autres, la forme du plafond près à s'effondrer sur eux à la moindre secousse, le sol poussiéreux sur lequel elle reposait sans conviction. Assise, elle chercha Sasuke dans les quelques mètres carrés que constituaient leur refuge d'un instant. Mais elle était seule.

Panique. Incompréhension. Terreur. Que s'était-il produit alors qu'elle dormait là ?

Prestement, elle était sur ses deux jambes, totalement en alerte. Son sac était toujours là, et la réserve de pain émietté que Sasuke avait constitué la veille pour le petit déjeuner aussi, mais sa silhouette demeurait invisible. Elle aurait voulu crier son prénom. La pensée qu'on lui tomberait dessus avec une curiosité prédatrice l'en empêcha, bien qu'il lui faille se maintenir la bouche fermer de ses deux mains.

Rester avec lui l'avait rendu faible, anxieuse. Elle le savait, mais peu à peu sa présence lui était devenue nécessaire, rassurante, consolatrice. Elle se savait en danger à ses côtés, elle l'en haïssait parfois, lorsque sa raison revenait lui diffuser quelques conseils. Elle aurait du se réjouir de sa disparition, seulement elle ne ressentait qu'une inquiétude cruelle.

Un crissement de semelle lui arracha un sursaut, la faisant pivoter d'un geste attife et maladroit. C'était lui. Toujours aussi grand, élégant malgré les circonstances, le visage harmonieux et serein, presque neutre, indifférent face au spectacle du monde devant lui, indifférent face à l'agitation qui avait déchiré le visage de Sakura et peinait à la quitter. Il tenait une barquette de groseilles dont le fond était couvert de terre, tout comme le bout de ses doigts longs et fins.

 ** **"Tu es réveillée ? Il a commencé à pleuvoir alors je n'ai que ça,**** se contenta-t-il d'expliquer. **"**

Il s'assit près de son blouson qu'il lui avait laissé comme matelas. Chancelante, elle chercha à retrouver son calme, ni parvenant pas elle s'effondra sur ses genoux pour laisser ses fesses écrasées ses talons douloureux par leur incessante marche dans la ville de Tokyo démolie. Des larmes d'elle ne savait quoi dévalèrent ses joues qui commençaient à regonfler. Il la regarda sans émotion, et lui tendit une poignée de fruit qu'elle accueillit dans le creux de sa main droite sans y faire attention.

 ** **"Tu étais inquiète ?****

 ** **\- Oui,**** murmura-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres gercées.

 ** **\- Si j'étais mort, ça aurait mieux été pour toi.****

 ** **\- Je sais."****

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, alors elle laissa sa tête prendre appuie sur son épaule, prenant garde inconsciemment à conserver les groseilles dans sa main en panier. Ses pleures continuèrent leur course, silencieux, miséricordieux, douloureux. Elle sentit qu'il avait passé ses doigts boueux dans ses cheveux crasseux, et qu'il lui caressait le crâne doucement, dans un geste machinale.

 ** **"Je suis stupide, j'ai eu peur,**** articula-t-elle difficilement.

 ** **\- Oui. Ce n'est pas grave.****

 ** **\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je te déteste. J'était bien, sans toi."****

Elle savait qu'il avait sourit. Sa bouche déposa un baiser au sommet de sa tête, lui coupant le souffle. Il descendit ses doigts le long de sa nuque, puis de son dos, effleurant chacune de ses vertèbres avec une lenteur qu'elle trouva insupportable. Elle releva le menton, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, noirs et fiévreux, ardent, brûlant, et ils s'embrassèrent brusquement. Les fruits lui échappèrent, alors qu'il l'a bascula sur le sol dur. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer. Pour autant, aucun d'eux n'auraient su dire si c'était bien ou mal. Peut être que cela devait simplement arriver, après deux mois de vie commune dans le dédale des rues morbides de cette citée au bord de l'anéantissement.

Elle le sentit contre elle, lourd, gémissant sous ses gestes sensuels sur son corps de jeune fille non épargnée par la folie humaine. Il lui vint en mémoire cette période où elle était encore belle et désirable, au début de la guerre. Où elle en profitait pour se vendre, accueillant n'importe qu'elle homme entre ses cuisses contre n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de continuer à vivre. Avec Sasuke, elle reconnut l'impatience de la jouissance, la peur que cela ne s'arrête avant, à cause de l'insécurité que créait le bruit des autres prêts à fondre sur eux. Mais c'était différent. Elle le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Le désir. Un désir sincère pour l'autre, un désir vorace que ça arrive et que ça ne prenne jamais plus fin, que ça dure durant l'éternité.

Il fut en elle trop rapidement et trop lentement. Elle croisa son regard, et ils ne purent se détacher. Elle crut y lire tout et rien. Qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus séparés, que c'était pour la vie. Pourtant, il avait la même expression que tous les hommes qui la payait autrefois. Une sorte d'extase non contrôlée. Elle s'en moqua, elle savait que ce n'était pas pareil. Elle voulait y croire, pour une fois.

Elle jouit, laissant juste échapper un énorme soupire. Lui aussi, lui mordant la peau de son épaule gauche. Ils ne surent quoi faire, alors ils restèrent là, l'un dans l'autre. Elle n'avait plus mal.

* * *

Elle était à bout de souffle, totalement exténuée. Elle ressentait une douleur sur le côté de son abdomen, vive, qui semblait torde ses muscles en une contraction épuisante, lui coupant le peu de souffle qu'elle avait. Un point de côté. C'était bête, elle en avait eu des milliers, et elle savait que cela passerait si elle s'astreignait à avoir un souffle régulier, à extirper le maximum d'air de ses poumons, seulement elle croyait asphyxier tellement elle n'arrivait pas à avaler l'oxygène. Il lui fallut rester assise sur cette bouche d'égout de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent interminable avant que l'élancement ne disparaisse.

Sasuke était resté là, à la regarder se débattre avec son propre corps qui la trahissait, guettant le moindre signe suspect qui laisserait prédire un danger proche. Il n'était pas tranquille, il ne l'était jamais, mais ces derniers temps il semblait à Sakura que cela s'était accentué, le rendant proche du paranoïaque, au abord de l'hystérie.

Il y avait deux semaines de cela, ils avaient réussi à trouver une arme, un semi automatique Heckler & Koch qu'il gardait contre lui, sous son pull mité, dans son dos. Parfois, lorsqu'elle passait ses mains à cet endroit pour s'agripper à lui, elle percevait la dureté du métal, et elle se demandait comment il parvenait à la conserver sur lui, aussi près. Elle n'avait pas confiance en les armes, elle les craignait presqu'autant que les Hommes, même si elle devait avouer qu'elles possédaient un côté rassurant, qui lui fit tout aussi peur.

Malgré tout, il restait prudent à l'extrême, quitte à comme aujourd'hui leur faire prendre un immense détour. Au lieu d'une approximation à trois heures de marche, cela faisait presque cinq heures qu'ils essayaient de rejoindre le centre de Chuo. Plutôt que de passer au plus court par Shinjuku et Chiyoda, ils avaient contourné par Shibuya et étaient maintenant arrêtés à Minato.

 ** **"Tu peux te relever ?**** finit par demander Sasuke, posant une main sur son front pour vérifier que ce point de côté ne cachait pas quelque chose de plus grave. **"**

Mais son front était d'une température normal, bien que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage, le rendant moite. Mais cela ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il vint caresser tendrement sa joue et l'embrassa. Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il la souleva pour la mettre debout, accrochant ses doigts à sa main gauche pour mieux la tirer. Elle se laissa faire, observant son vaste dos se mouvoir devant elle.

Leur pas crissait sur la neige tiède, qui se transformait peu à peu en une sorte de boue gélatineuse, s'occupant de salir ce qui ne le semblait pas l'été. Leur souffle était blanc, visible dans la pénombre que créaient les cadavres d'immeubles sous le ciel gris et abondamment couvert de nuages grisâtres. Elle fit quelques petites foulées rapides et vint se coller contre son bras, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

 ** **"On n'est plus très loin maintenant, peut être trois quartiers."****

Elle hocha sa tête, et ils continuèrent d'avancer dans un silence angoissant. Ils croisèrent ici et là des passants en quête de nourritures ou de quoi les couvrir de l'hiver. Ils ne leur adressèrent pas un regard, leur attention était toute tournée à leur tâche, qui les maintiendrait en vie quelques jours de plus au moins. C'était triste, désespérant.

 ** **"Cette putain de guerre prendra-t-elle fin un jour ?**** murmura-t-elle.

 ** **\- Sans doute. Ils finiront par se lasser."****

Une petite fille traversa la rue vide de voiture électrique devant eux, serrant contre son buste minuscule un sac en tissu beige, mais elle vint butter contre un homme, trapu et aux yeux trop rapprochés, dont le crâne dégarnit laissait découvrir de vilaines entailles. Il prit la gamine par les épaules et la secoua brutalement. Comme une poupée de chiffon son corps suivit les mouvements de la poigne féroce de son agresseur, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Elle ne put faire autrement que de lâcher son précieux sac, qui s'écrasa sur le sol en s'ouvrant. Deux poignées de riz bruns roulèrent sur le bitume, tout autour d'eux. Le chauve balançât alors l'enfant sur le côté, se précipitant sur son butin injustement gagné, ramassant consciencieusement chacun des grains.

Devant ce spectacle, Sakura s'était arrêtée, hypnotisée par la scène qu'elle ne put qualifier intérieurement que d'une rare violence. Pourtant, la fillette se relevait déjà, avec à peine quelques bleus, regardant le voleur récolter ce qui était à elle, les larmes aux yeux, impuissante. Elle avait vu pire : elle avait contemplé la cruauté de ses semblables massacrer un sourire aux lèvres d'autres de ses semblables de toutes les manières imaginables. Mais là, son être tout entier semblait animé d'une terreur indicible. Alors, elle lâcha la main de Sasuke qui la regardait tout en surveillant lui aussi la scène du coin de l'oeil.  
Sans pieds l'amenèrent jusqu'au faucheur, et elle le gifla. C'était la première fois qu'elle se mêlait de ce genre d'histoire banale qu'habituellement elle se contentait d'ignorer. Elle y avait mit toute sa maigre force, toute sa rage et sa colère, tout son ressentiment, tout ce qui lui donnait envie d'hurler en observant son monde sombrer dans l'anéantissement sans qu'elle trouve le moyen d'y prendre part d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle savait que cet homme hideux était tout aussi à plaindre que la gosse, que lui aussi cherchait juste à survivre. Survivre. Survivre. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce foutu mot. Elle ne voulait plus survivre, elle voulait vivre. Elle voulait un avenir, où il y aurait Sasuke, une toute petite maison -elle ne demandait pas plus, deux pièces à peine suffiraient-, loin de la ville, perdue dans les montagnes ou dans les champs, avec un jardin qu'elle cultiverait, qu'elle construirait. Une vie avec de l'harmonie. Elle le voulait tellement, que des larmes d'impuissance face à ce qu'elle n'aurait évidement jamais vinrent noyer sa vision, tandis que son adversaire tournait lentement la tête vers elle, une expression de soumission lui collant aux traits.

Sasuke s'empressa de la faire reculer, jetant un regard mauvais au pauvre type qui n'osait plus bouger. Le riz était à nouveau éparpillé sur l'asphalte. Il le ramassa, le remit dans le petit sac en toile et le tendit en direction de la gamine qui lui arracha des mains pour s'enfuir immédiatement. Il attrapa Sakura par le bras et s'empressa de reprendre leur marche.

Elle sentait qu'il était en colère. Elle avait été se jeter dans la gueule du loup, attirant le regard curieux des autres. Peut être les suivait-on ? Peut être, oui. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se retourner. Il fallait qu'ils continuent d'avancer. Il fallait qu'ils disparaissent de cet endroit. Il fallait qu'ils se fassent oublier des témoins de l'épisode tout juste terminer.

Ils finirent par arriver au centre. C'était le bouche à oreille qui les avait conduit ici : ****"à Chuo, à la surface, il y a un vieux stade où ils accueillent tout le monde, ils donnent un endroit chaud où dormir"**** et Sasuke et Sakura avaient besoin d'un nouveau point de chute. Bouger, le plus souvent, était le meilleur moyen de se cacher. Il avait beau essayer, Sasuke conservait des tics de son ancien statut social, telle que la manière qu'il avait de ne pas prendre soin de leurs affaires, comme si demain ils pourraient sans problème les remplacer. Ou bien c'était ce quelque chose dans son accent, cet air à l'aise, sur de lui, avec ce regard perçant et hautain, dédaigneux.

L'entrée était bien celle d'un stade, on accédait à l'intérieur par les vestiaires, dont les portes métalliques des casiers des athlètes battaient sous le vent qui s'infiltrait. L'endroit était loin d'être chaud, il y régnait la même température qu'à l'extérieur, si bien que Sakura commença à douter de la rumeur, perdant peu à peu toute envie, quelqu'elle soit. Elle était fatiguée : de marcher, de se cacher, d'être déçue. Mais elle continua à le suivre, il était trop tard pour s'apitoyer, et Sasuke ne semblait pas prêt à admettre qu'ils s'étaient trompés tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le tour du lieu.

 ** **"Bon, c'était des conneries,**** admit-il finalement, une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau dehors. **"**

Il regarda le ciel, presque noir, sans aucune étoile visible, et soupira bruyamment. Il lâcha sa main pour se masser les tempes, réellement irrité. Doucement, elle glissa une main sur son épaule et sur la pointe de ses pieds, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

 ** **"Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où crécher cette nuit. Vient."****

Et ils repartirent de nouveau. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs bâtiments plutôt bien conservés, mais la lumière qui en dépassait les poussait à continuer d'avancer. Les muscles de Sakura criaient à chaque enjambée, son dos la tiraillait et son souffle se faisait à nouveau court et saccadé. Sasuke l'avait remarqué, ses yeux scrutaient d'autant plus attentivement chaque endroit susceptible de les protéger pour la nuit. Ils finirent par décider de redescendre dans la ville souterraine, hésitèrent même à se reposer à une station de métro, mais le fréquent passage des milices autonomes les en dissuada instinctivement.

Après encore une heure de trajet, ils débouchèrent face à une église, imposante, bien que son emplacement, coincé entre deux immeubles bien plus haut, la rendait petite et faiblarde.

 ** **"Qui oserait dans une église ?**** glissa Sakura, n'en pouvant plus. **"**

C'est ainsi qu'ils poussèrent les lourdes portes en bois, surement encore les seules de la ville, faite uniquement de verre, de béton et d'acier depuis bientôt trente ans. Des rangées de banc s'alignèrent devant eux, tandis qu'un silence divin les envahit. Une vieille femme était allongée sur l'un deux, perdue dans un profond sommeil. De léger ronflement s'élevait régulièrement jusqu'aux oreilles de Sakura, si infime qu'elle avait d'abord cru que la vieille était morte. Assit sur le tabouret d'un immense orgue, un prêtre récitait sa prière. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais ses lèvres remuaient en un ballet vif et allègre. Ils durent attendre des minutes qui leur parurent des heures avant qu'il ne finisse.

 ** **"Pardon de vous dérangez, mon père. Nous cherchons asile pour la nuit. Serait-il possible de rester ?**** demanda le plus respectueusement qu'il put Sasuke, certain que Sakura ne tiendrait plus. **"**

Le prêtre les contempla un instant, détaillant leur tenue, leur visage, leur affaire, puis hocha la tête pour lui même.

 ** **"Bien sur. Je vous en prie. La maison de Dieu est ouverte à tous."****

Et d'un geste ample du bras il leur présenta la pièce, comme s'ils n'y avaient pas encore fait attention.

Sasuke tiqua aux mots employés par l'homme de foi. Se doutait-il de ce qu'il était ? Ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait été, car il ne lui restait plus rien, si ce n'est un collier en or ayant autrefois appartenu à sa mère qu'il gardait enfoncé au fond de la poche de son jeans, bien à plat pour que le relief ne se devine pas.

 ** **"Merci,**** souffla Sakura, pour juste après partir s'allonger sur un banc à l'extrême gauche de l'église, tout comme la vieille qui continuait de se reposer non loin. **"**

Sasuke vint s'asseoir près d'elle, la laissant mettre sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle eut un sourire, de soulagement, de bonheur et d'apaisement. Ce qu'elle était bien, là, maintenant, près de Sasuke qui lui caressait doucement le haut du crâne de sa grande main si agréable.

Elle ferma ses paupières, ne souhaitant même pas manger un morceau de tofu de la veille. Le visage de la fillette au sac de riz se dessina à travers son songe. Ses petits yeux noirs, ses lourdes boucles brunes emmêlées, ses joues pâles, ses lèvres presque violette. Elle ouvrit les yeux, posa sa main sur son ventre et retint tout mouvement.

 ** **"Sasuke, sasuke,**** chuchota-t-elle en le secouant par l'avant bras. **"**

Il finit par s'éveiller en grimaçant, la fusillant de son regard le plus noir. Mais sa panique le contamina et il se redressa à côté d'elle sur le banc inconfortable. Elle était au bord de l'apoplexie, les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge et ses yeux appelaient au secours d'un cri assourdissant. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer, alors elle lui prit la main et la lui posa sur son ventre. Il resta interdit, jusqu'à sentir un faible gigotement qui le tétanisa.

 ** **"Tu es enceinte ?"****

Elle ne sut quoi répondre.

* * *

 ** **"Mon père, vous croyez que Dieu nous entend ? Vous pensez qu'il essaye de faire quelques choses pour nous ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il se moque de nous ?"****

Le prêtre conserva un regard las. Il avait joint ses deux mains blanche ensemble et avait tourné son long visage vers le plafond. Ses cheveux gris retombaient mollement sur sa nuque couverte, et son unique oeil se posa sur Sakura à l'entente de sa petite voix craintive. Elle avait sa paume posé contre le voyant renflement de son ventre, le fixant avec appréhension et espoir.

 ** **"Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé,**** répondit-il avec hésitation.

 ** **\- Je vois,**** hocha-t-elle. ****J'ai grandit dans un monastère bouddhiste vous savez. Là bas, les moines qui m'ont élevé ne croyaient pas en votre Dieu.****

 ** **\- Ce n'est pas mon Dieu,**** la coupa-t-il dans un murmure.

 ** **\- Oui. Mais moi, je ne comprends pas comment Dieu peut être le Dieu de tous les hommes quand beaucoup ne parviennent pas à le reconnaître."****

Le prêtre eut un sourire, semblable à celui d'un vieux clown triste.

 ** **"Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs."****

Il eut un soupir insignifiant.

 ** **"Pour être honnête, je suis devenu le prêtre de cette paroisse peu après le début de tout cela. Il me fallait survivre, mettre les miens à l'abri. Mais ils sont tout de même morts, et moi je reste là, dans cette église, dans ce costume noir austère, à prier abondemment quelqu'un qui m'ignore et me laisse sans rien. Ni signe ni réponse. Juste le bruit des morts. Alors tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est combien tout est absurde. Mes dernières prières étaient pour toi. Et pour la vie pleine d'espoir que tu portes,**** ajouta-t-il tendrement. **"**

Sakura resta interdite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui fallait dire, mais sans doute n'attendait-il pas de réplique, car il se détourna pour continuer à réciter ses psaumes, face à Dieu.

Elle retourna donc s'assoir sur le banc où avec Sasuke ils avaient élu domicile. Son sac y était étalé, quelques vêtements sales éparpillés autour, dont un pantalon roulé en boule lui servait d'oreiller. Leur installation s'était faite progressivement, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas jeté à la porte ils étaient restés. L'état de Sakura s'était vite éclaircit au fur et à mesure que son ventre venait à gonfler, et il avait bien fallut cesser ces longues marches à travers Tokyo ravagé qui l'épuisait et la laissait presque sans vie, manquant déjà d'eau et de nourritures.

Parfois, au détour de réflexion pessimiste, ils leur arrivaient de se demander que serait le futur de cet enfant, non désiré, privé d'un avenir heureux dès la conception. N'étaient-ils pas inconscient de créer une vie de plus pour souffrir sur cette terre désolée et froide, sèche de toute joie et de finalement de vie ? Mais ils étaient trop tard lorsqu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, ils étaient au final trop tard dès le début.

Peu à peu, elle s'était faite au mouvement dans son ventre, à son corps qui changeait, qui évoluait, à ses envies nouvelles qui la clouaient un peu plus sur place. De cette situation détestable, elle s'y était accoutumée. Quant à Sasuke, c'était autre chose. Il se rongeait les sangs, à la fois heureux et en colère, ne sachant que choisir entre les deux.

 ** **"Un enfant attirera la sympathie, même si c'est infime,**** avait tenter de rationaliser Sakura. **"**

Mais elle savait que c'était faux, que cela les mettait en danger, les poussant sur le fil du rasoir, prêt à tomber directement dans les enfers. Il essayait de ne pas lui montrer son trouble, bien qu'il ne puisse lui cacher complètement cette culpabilité qui le prenait pour le secouer et le lui laisser amorphe. Elle avait toujours peur qu'elle le pousse à l'abandonner -elle ne disait plus quitter, elle l'aimait maintenant trop pour penser autrement qu'à un abandon-, seule, elle aurait plus de chance, c'était certain. Mais sans lui, à quoi bon survivre ? Il était devenu, en l'espace de bientôt une année, la seule chose qu'elle possédait, la seule chose suffisamment précieuse -ô combien précieuse- pour tout risquer, pour mourir si elle le perdait.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sursaut. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de son front, s'asseyant près d'elle pour déballer le petit paquet qu'il avait rapporter. Il contenait trois tomates, à moitié rouge, striée de vert, et une demi boulette de riz. Il avait aussi rempli leur gourde d'eau -verdâtre, des particules inconnues flottaient librement dedans-, pour avoir la sensation d'être rassasié après leur maigre repas, ils buvaient avant de commencer à manger. Parfois ça marchait, parfois la faim ne se laissait pas tromper et continuait à les torturer.

Sasuke tendit le riz à Sakura : même avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte il avait l'habitude de lui réserver la plus nourrissante de ses trouvailles.

 ** **"Je t'ai déjà parlé des moines et du monastère où j'ai grandit ?**** lui demanda-t-elle tout en mâchant lentement sa boulette.

 ** **Non, je sais juste que t'as mère t'y as déposé bébé.****

 ** **\- Et bien, il se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la ville, au Nord, dans la préfecture de Saitama. Le plus vieux des moines, Sarutobi, m'a apprit à lire, sur de vrais livres, en papier. Ils n'utilisaient presque pas les technologies actuels. Ca me rendait folle, surtout à l'adolescence. Quand j'allais à l'école, les autres avaient tous des écrans ultra performants, moi j'avais juste les vieilles tablettes des déchetteries. Pourtant, c'était tous des modèles standard, les moins chères du marché, mais elles étaient toujours plus efficace que les miennes. Tu te rends compte ? Elle n'était même pas reliée à moi ! L'image ne s'affichait pas sur mon bras mais sur un rectangle noir détaché de tout,**** souffla-t-elle, **encore étonnée elle-même de cet objet obsolète qu'elle utilisait quotidiennement.** ** **Je les enviais tous, très fort. Parfois, quand ils me lançaient leur regard de pitié, j'avais envie de leur faire du mal. Maintenant, je me trouve ridicule. Mes colères contre mes moines adorés me donnent la nausée. Même s'il ronchonnaient souvent et qu'ils passaient leur temps à faire la grimace, ne pas avoir su mesurer la chance que j'avais, ne pas avoir profiter plus de leur amour, de ces moments de joie qu'on a partagé, ces fêtes où l'on se retrouvait tous autour d'une grande table pour dévorer ce que Chôji avait préparé, tout ça, ça me rend malade."****

Sasuke lui pressa la cuisse, alors qu'elle engloutissait une tomate de rage.

 ** **"Tu es quelqu'un de bien**** **,** lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

 ** **\- Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours vivants ?"****

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, incapable de prononcer ce qu'il croyait qu'il était arriver au monastère et à ses occupants. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle est mal. C'était déjà suffisant. Alors il l'embrassa, avec autant d'amour qu'il pouvait en donner, la ramenant plus près de lui, la serrant contre son torse, pressant ses joues et sa nuque, son dos, tout son être qui était sa perdition.

 ** **"Je t'aime,**** lui souffla-t-elle. ****Dis moi que tu m'aimes.****

 ** **\- Je t'aime. Et je suis désolé."****

Ils s'étreignirent en silence, mêlant leur respiration dans un unique rythme, écoutant le bruit du vent se briser contre les vitraux, captant les vers du prêtre qui ne leurs étaient pas adressés.

Soudain, la sirène d'alerte retentit, déchirant le calme qui avait pris place autour d'eux. Elle était si forte qu'elle perçait les tympans, imprimant son message au fer rouge dans les esprits. Danger. Danger. Danger. Malgré tout, ils ne bougèrent pas. L'église restait l'endroit le plus sure, avec ses hautes et larges pierres, son emplacement renfoncé dans un coin.

Ils se mirent au fond, près de l'imposant orgue, et attendirent. Les minutes semblèrent se cristalliser tend elles étaient longues, lentes, angoissantes. Ils ne percevaient pas le son de l'avion qui les survolait, ils étaient trop bas pour ça. Ils pouvaient juste l'imaginer, traçant des cercles invisible dans l'air au dessus de la ville, guettant l'endroit idéal où larguer ses bombes. Sakura pouvait sentir sa cuirasse ronde d'acier modifié fendre l'air, son large nez se faire ralentir par la pression atmosphérique, ses réacteurs à fusion inversé passés outre.

L'alarme s'était tue, et il leur sembla que l'univers entier s'était tu. Le fracas qui mit fin au silence n'en fut que plus violent. C'était comme un hurlement de métal et de taule qui pourfendait tout. La secousse qui l'accompagna fut telle que les vitraux se fendirent pour voler en éclat, les laissant gouter au souffle de l'explosion. Une bombe devait avoir été lancé tout près, à quelques rues au niveau de la surface et avoir traversé la séparation pour éclater dans la ville souterraine.

Ils continuèrent d'attendre, sans bouger, tentant de réfréner leur souffle le plus possible. Une minute. Deux minutes. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Un quart d'heure. Plus rien. Tout était redevenu calme, serein.

Ils se levèrent, et accompagner du prêtre, sortir contempler les dégâts. Elle en resta muette. L'horizon face à elle, après trois pâtés d'immeubles, était nu. Les bâtiments avaient été rasés, il ne restait que de la poussière, et ce sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. La lumière du jour exposait un peu plus la scène, à travers le trou béant fait par la bombe atomique. Ils en avaient déjà lancée une sur New York le mois dernier, et une autre sur Shanghai encore avant. Elle pensait que Tokyo serait épargné, que la folie prendrait fin aux frontières du Japon. Elle avait voulu y croire, et maintenant elle voulait juste oublier ce qu'elle avait vu : les corps décharnés qui avaient survécu, les vestiges de jouets d'enfants ensevelis sous la cendre, les pleurs, les cris, l'effarement de ceux qui n'avaient pas été touché par cette horreur, mais qui étaient forcés d'en contempler l'ignominie et la monstruosité s'en pouvoir rien y faire.

* * *

Ils avaient été réveillé par les coups, qui augmentaient crescendo contre les lourdes portes de l'églises. Ils avaient pu entendre les hurlements d'une petite foule, agitée, excitée, impatiente de pouvoir se défouler. Au milieu de leur hébétude, ils aperçurent le prêtre qui marchait pour leur ouvrir. Sasuke voulut le retenir, mais encore endormi, les cheveux en bataille , le regard hagard, à moitié relevé sur le banc où ils dormaient depuis quelques mois, il fut trop lent. Ils le virent actionner le battant, découvrant alors la meute qui hurlait au meurtre.

C'est tout ce qu'il put faire, écarter largement les bras en signe d'acceptation de ces êtres qui étaient eux aussi des enfants de Dieu, leur donner à voir un visage souriant et rassurant, qu'il garda même après que sa tête eut roulé sur le sol damé du lieu saint. Il n'y avait pas eu de sommation, ni d'explication. Ils l'avaient décapité, avec précision, rapidité, et avaient focalisé leur attention sur eux deux, toujours perdue entre le cauchemar et la réalité.

Leur haine emplissait l'espace, leurs yeux brûlaient les bancs, la pierre, les idoles et les crucifies. Ils n'étaient plus tant d'écouter, plus temps de réfléchir ; il fallait agir, c'était l'heure de faire couler le sang, de montrer ce dont ils étaient capable pour la folie dont ce monde les avait nourrit.

Sasuke fit rouler Sakura à terre en lui balançant un puissant coup de pied, lui ordonnant de ramper jusqu'à une cachette quelconque. Elle ne put lui dire non, prise de terreur elle obéit et rampa jusqu'à un petit renfoncement invisible, caché par une imposante statut de la vierge tenant son enfant entre le creux de ses bras. Elle avait alors une vue parfaite sur ce qui se déroulait, pas une miette ne pourrait lui échapper, et elle sentit que l'ironie était entièrement là. Regarder sans pouvoir agir. Ce n'était pas correcte. Elle voulait rester avec Sasuke, elle voulait crier que tout cela était absurde, qu'il fallait que cela cesse. Elle allait se relever, quand elle croisa les yeux de son amant. Il lui imposait le calme, lui même ne paraissait pas effrayé, il était plutôt serein, tranquille, il se laissait porter par ces évènements qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il acceptait, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'elle, elle serait sauve. Et puis, le bébé lui donna un coup de pied, qui finit de la maintenir dans la pénombre de sa cachette.

Elle observa le groupe s'avancer, tuant tout ceux sur leur passage : le vagabond sans doute atteint d'hépatite qui dormait ici depuis dix jours, la vieille dame de leur arriver, le gamin venue s'abriter hier soir de la pluie. Personne ne serait épargner, ce serait un carnage, un massacre qui leur apparaissait juste, quand il ne s'agissait que d'absurdité.

Malgré leur apparent désordre, il était organisé, comme le montrait l'homme plus en avant que les autres, qui semblait dicter les directions à prendre, du haut de sa grande taille, usant à peine ses puissants muscles pour donner ses directives d'un mouvement discret de la main, ses cheveux blonds cendré se balançant au gré du vent qui soufflait à présent dans l'église, lui zébrant son visage légèrement doré et striant ses pupilles d'un bleu plus bleu que le ciel.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau de Sasuke, qui les observait sans broncher, attendant. Sakura retint son souffle involontairement, ses poumons s'étant paralysés, imaginant la suite sans pouvoir bouger un seul nerf. Le blond et Sasuke échangèrent des regards neutres, pendant quelques minutes, laissant les subordonnés perdus à côté.

 ** **"Salut Naruto,**** finit par articuler Sasuke. ****T'as l'air en forme."****

Naruto eut un rictus, mauvais, angoissant, effroyable, monstrueux.

 ** **"Toi aussi. Je pensais qu'on t'avait déjà arraché tes putain de couilles pour te les faire bouffer.****

 ** **\- C'est drôle, je pensais la même chose**** **,** sourit Sasuke l'air de rien, comme si c'était une banale conversation en compagnie d'un ami agréable. ****Toi et moi on vient du même endroit, on a toujours eu la même situation, mais je vois que tu as parfaitement su te recycler. Devenir le tueur de gens qui étaient comme toi, ça doit être vraiment cool pour que tu sembles y prendre autant de plaisir."****

Un froid sembla prendre place. Avait-on bien entendue ? La meute resta interdite, complètement interloqué. Leur leader, qu'ils suivraient n'importe où, était en faite un gosse de riche, l'un de ceux qu'ils exécraient et massacraient ? L'absurdité prit une nouvelle ampleur.

Naruto serra les poings, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Il pointa l'extrémité de son flingue sur son ancien ami et tira. Sakura ne sut de quelle miracle il s'agissait, mais Sasuke évita la balle, pour sortir sa propre arme et le viser à son tour. Ils vidèrent alors leur chargeur sur l'autre, sans parvenir à le toucher au milieu de ce ballet macabre. Personne n'intervint, personne ne parvenait à comprendre la situation, à l'analyser suffisamment pour décider d'une action : ils avaient oublié comment faire, suivant leur envie depuis trop longtemps, obéissant aveuglément telle des bêtes domestiqués.

Naruto et Sasuke en vinrent au poing, s'aidant d'objet qui traînaient près d'eux, frappant avec hargne, jurant avec force, s'épuisant avec acharnement. Naruto trébucha, s'étala près de là où était Sakura, et la vu. Mais Sasuke fut plus rapide, il embrocha le blond avec l'un des pieds d'un banc. Elle eut un hoquet de terreur et de surprise, minuscule, inaudible face à l'agonie de Naruto qui ne pouvait retenir son sang de lui échappé, par l'orifice de l'attaque, par la bouche, par ses précédentes plaies suintantes. Il mourut après quelques secondes supplémentaires, une expression de vide béant au creux de ces iris azurées si charmantes.

Le silence qui suivit fut pire que tout. C'était un silence de réflexion, qui existait pour on ne savait trop qu'elle raison, puisque la suite était déjà décidée. Une fille aux cheveux noisettes fut celle qui y mit un terme, sortant son arme la première pour trouer Sasuke de part en part, lâchant simplement un ****"crève"**** avant de le mitrailler.

Puis, ils s'en allèrent, simplement. Ils en avaient finis avec ce qu'il étaient venus faire, pourquoi rester ? Ils fermèrent les lourdes portes de l'église, abandonnant les corps, abandonnant Sakura dans ce lieu désolé.

Elle se releva, marcha jusqu'à Sasuke pour s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle ne le reconnut pas, les balles l'avaient défiguré, déchirant son visage et son corps. Elle posa sa main sur son coeur, qu'elle pouvait voir sous sa cage thoracique ouverte, mais elle ne parvint pas à pleurer. Aucune larme n'était là pour la soulager, elles s'étaient toute enterrées profondément en elle et ne voulaient plus sortir.

Une odeur de brulée vint la sortir de son coma éveillé. Elle se retourna et découvrit que les lourdes portes qu'elle pensait protectrices étaient en proie aux flammes, que les idoles et les crucifies flambaient, que les bancs inconfortables se consumaient et que la fumée dense de la cendre était en train de l'étouffer. Elle tenta d'atteindre la sortit, mais il n'y en avait plus. Elle était prise au piège. Au milieu du feu, au milieu de Tokyo dévasté, au milieu des hommes qui n'étaient plus des hommes.

Elle se souvenue du moine Yahiko, qu'elle aimait tant. Au tout début du conflit, il avait prit un bidon d'essence, s'en était imbibé, et assit en tailleur comme pour méditer au milieu d'une des rues principales de la ville, il avait craqué une allumette, s'immolant par le feu, lançant un message de paix aux oreilles sourdes de l'humanité. Alors, avec lenteur et peur, elle s'assit près de Sasuke, en tailleur, et ferma les yeux pour une courte méditation, laissant les flammes les dévorer.


End file.
